


i fall in love with everything

by JIWONSWIFE



Series: dynasty (running in my bloodstream) [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Wonwoo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Omega Kim Mingyu, Prince Jeon Jungkook, Prince Jeon Wonwoo, Prince Kim Mingyu, Princess Jeon Heejin, Too late now, i should've made sana a princess as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JIWONSWIFE/pseuds/JIWONSWIFE
Summary: The Royal Family of Anyang gives away their son Mingyu to wed the Crown Prince of Changwon.Except it seems that neither prince is exactly happy with this arrangement.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: dynasty (running in my bloodstream) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066907
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	i fall in love with everything

The clanging of swords and grunts of the soldiers could be heard from where Mingyu stood on the balcony looking over the training grounds.

Many skilled fighters were sparring with each other, some using swords and others using spears or shields, however, he had his eye trained on only one of these men. Jeon Wonwoo.

His future husband.

Mingyu sighed as he turned around and walked back into the room he had been assigned, sitting down on his bed as he thought about their upcoming wedding in just two months. Fiddling with his robes, he wondered if the alpha prince felt as nervous as he did or whether he still regarded him with bitterness.

When his dad first told him he would be betrothed to the prince of Changwon, he was wary at first as he didn’t know what the other was like. A few days later, the two royal families had gathered together for a formal dinner, allowing them to get to know each other better. 

During that single dinner, Mingyu found himself falling for Wonwoo, not only because of his beauty but also due to his charms. Through a continuous conversation, he found out that the heir to the throne was smart and a brilliant fighter, but despite his many good qualities, he remained humble and quite shy. 

The omega prince had thought that they would be able to get along well with each other, perhaps even find love in their arranged marriage, but his hopes were shredded near the end of the dinner.

“Well, Wonwoo seems to have grown into a fine man,” Mingyu’s mother had proclaimed, with a graceful smile before placing her hand on Mingyu’s shoulder, “he would certainly be the perfect alpha for my Mingyu your highnesses.”

Looking over at the alpha, Mingyu saw Wonwoo’s face harden, his sharp eyes glaring at his parents with a dangerous coldness. 

“You didn’t tell me this dinner was about my marriage,” Wonwoo’s voice was hard and emotionless.

“Wonwoo, we have already discussed this,” Wonwoo’s father had said in a firm tone leaving no room for argument, “as heir to the throne, you must have a consort.”

“I told you that I would find one myself, I don’t need nor want your help.”

“Wonwoo dear,” his mother said with pleading eyes, “Mingyu here is a beautiful omega with a kind, caring heart. I promise that he would be a perfect match for you.”

At that moment, Wonwoo had turned around and looked Mingyu up and down with a mild distaste before turning back to his parents.

“Fine,” the alpha declared reluctantly, “for the sake of my home kingdom of Changwon and the neighbouring kingdom of Anyang, I will comply.”

Months after that dinner, when Mingyu had moved into Gyeongsangnam Palace, he went to meet Wonwoo who had just finished training with some of his soldiers.

“Your Majesty,” Mingyu had said with a small bow, hoping that in the time that had passed, Wonwoo had warmed up to the idea of their marriage.

Instead, the prince looked him up and down once again before walking away from him. Mingyu had stood back up to his proper stance feeling embarrassed at being ignored in front of so many people. He felt the urge to hide away when one of the castle workers came up to him.

“Don’t worry,” she said with a reassuring smile, “he’s like that with most people at first, but after one or two months he tends to warm up.”

“Thank you,” Mingyu said, returning the infectious smile, “what’s your name?”

“Minatozaki Sana,” she said with a slight bow, “if I remember correctly, you are Prince Kim Mingyu from Anyang. Well soon to be Royal Consort I guess.”

“Yes, if his highness will accept me.”

“He will, I’m sure of it.”

However, months had passed since that day and Wonwoo still ignored Mingyu and refused to talk with the omega unless necessary. Although he knew that the alpha had objected to the marriage beforehand, especially since it was sprung on him out of nowhere, Mingyu didn’t expect him to take such a disliking to how everything panned out.

Getting up from his bed, Mingyu looked out of the window and saw that the soldiers had completed their sparring meaning that he was free to go to the training grounds himself. Peering out of his bedroom, Mingyu checked that the coast was clear before making his way down as discreetly as possible.

When he had first left his castle back in Anyang, his mother had told him to appear as delicate and graceful as possible around the royal family of Changwon so that they would not doubt whether he was fit to marry their son. This meant he had not touched a bow and arrow for the past three months, and archery was one of his favourite pastimes. Usually, he would be overseen by someone for his protection, but he did not want to ask for that here in case they would look down on him.

Sneaking into the weaponry, he was able to find a bow and a quiver of arrows which were in good shape before heading out to the archery range which was visible from his bedroom balcony. It seemed that only a few of Changwon’s soldiers were skilled in archery as he rarely ever saw anyone near here during the times he would watch them train. 

Setting the quiver down, Mingyu placed an arrow in the bow and aimed for the bullseye on the target. After he was satisfied with his position, he let go of the arrow, allowing it to fly from his fingers directly to the bullseye. He smiled to himself, half that he hadn’t lost his flair for archery despite not indulging in it as often. 

The prince continued shooting arrows for the next half an hour, smiling after each one before he realised how sore his hands had become. Cleaning up the archery range, Mingyu put the arrows back into the quiver and headed back to the weaponry to discard them. As he wondered to himself whether he should sharpen the arrowheads or simply leave them for somebody else he heard a voice from behind him.

“Now what is the prince’s soon to be husband doing in the weaponry?”

Startled, Mingyu turned around to see one of the soldiers lurking at the door. He recognised him as the one who had been sparring with Wonwoo hours before. 

“Sorry,” Mingyu said with a bow, “I was just interested in the bows and arrows.”

“That’s fine my prince,” the soldier said, stepping forward to take the bow and quiver from Mingyu’s hands, “I’m just here to take the weapons and clean them.”

“I’m sorry, I’ll be out of your way then-“

“No stay,” the soldier insisted with a wave of his hand, “you’re not bothering me and I’m sure you get lonely in your bedroom all the time, especially since the crown prince treats you as if you’re invisible.”

The words hurt Mingyu but he tried to laugh it off, shuffling awkwardly on his feet.

“His majesty is just busy,” Mingyu said, stepping back as the alpha moved closer to him, “he has many duties to fulfil.”

“Too busy to attend to his beautiful omega?” 

The alpha now had Mingyu pushed up against the corner with no way to escape, his gaze trailing the omega’s body. Then in a burst of energy, he grabbed Mingyu’s waist before leaning into his scent gland.

“I would do anything to have an omega like you.”

Without a warning, the soldier harshly attached his lips to Mingyu’s, pinning the prince’s arms to the wall so he was unable to fight back. Mingyu thrashed in his grasp before kicking out a leg and freeing his mouth.

“Help! Somebody help me!”

“What for? The crown prince doesn’t care about you,” the alpha ripped Mingyu’s robe giving himself access to grope the omega’s thighs, “and I’m here ready to give you everything you could ever want.”

“I don’t want you,” Mingyu cried, futilely trying to remove himself from the soldier’s grip, “I don’t want this!”

The alpha persisted and went to attach his lips to Mingyu’s neck when the door burst open.

“What is going on here?” Jihyo, one of the guards assigned to Mingyu, shouted while walking into the weaponry.

When she saw Mingyu pinned up against the wall, tears streaming down his face, her eyes widened in surprise before she steeled her gaze.

“Jeonghan! Get the Crown Prince!”

Not waiting for the other guard to come, Jihyo went straight to the soldier and grabbed him by the neck before throwing him into the floor, digging her knee into his back.

“My prince are you okay?” Jihyo asked but Mingyu only whimpered in return, trying to cover himself up to the best of his abilities.

Footsteps approached the door once again, and Jihyo looked up, expecting it to be Jeonghan with the prince, but instead, Sana put her head through the door and gasped at the sight before her.

“Prince Mingyu,” she exclaimed before rushing to cover the omega with one of the robes she was holding, “what happened to you?”

“This bastard tried to force himself into him,” Jihyo spat out bitterly.

“Oh my, Mingyu, how far did he get,?” Sana asked, wiping away tears from the omega’s eyes.

“Not that far, he only touched me,” Mingyu whispered, hugging himself tightly as he leaned into Sana’s gaze.

In the few months he had been at the palace, he had grown close to Sana, seeing the seamstress as a sister, especially now as she rubbed his back to comfort him.

“What’s happened here?”

A booming voice came from the entrance of the weaponry and when he looked up, Mingyu saw Wonwoo standing there with a small group of guards behind him. Next to him was Jeonghan, one of the guards he had assigned to look after Mingyu alongside Jihyo. When Jeonghan made eye contact with him, his eyes softened slightly from their hard gaze to assure the omega before he immediately switched back to his soldier stance.

“Crown Prince,” Jihyo said, bowing as well as she could from where she was holding down the criminal, “Jin Sangbok was found trying to force himself onto your Royal Consort. I believe he planned to assault him as well if I had not found them.”

Mingyu felt himself shaking when Wonwoo’s eyes found him, examining him but this time with concern in his eyes. As soon as he deemed Mingyu safe, his eyes sharpened and he drew his sword from its sheath, placing the tip at the soldier’s neck.

“Do you have no shame? Has your honour left you?” Wonwoo growled, pressing his sword enough to draw blood but not too hard that he would harm the man.

“Your Majesty,” Jeonghan bowed before addressing Wonwoo, “according to Anyang law, if one of their own is harmed, then they must be involved with the criminal’s punishment.”

“He touched my Consort, Jeonghan,” there was anger ignited in Wonwoo’s eyes which Mingyu had never seen before and he never thought was possible, “why shouldn’t I slice his throat here and now?”

“Your Majesty, if the royal family of Anyang discover, it could impact the kingdom and they may even call off the marriage between you and Prince Mingyu.”

Sighing heavily, Wonwoo reluctantly took his sword from Sangbok’s neck and gestured for Jihyo to leave the man on the floor.

“Jihyo and Jeonghan stay with me, the rest of you take this man to the dungeons so I can deal with him later.”

“Yes your Majesty,” all the guards answered in unison before moving to complete their orders.

Once they had all left the room, Wonwoo walked over to the corner where Mingyu was still crouched.

“Lady Sana, you can leave, I will attend to the prince and-“

“No,” Mingyu croaked out, holding onto Sana’s hand, “I want her with me.”

“My prince,” Sana said with a soft voice, rubbing the back of Mingyu’s hand, “I must obey the Crown Prince if he says ai should leave.”

“No, disregard my order,” Wonwoo said, shocking everyone but Mingyu, “if my consort wished for you to remain by his side then you shall.”

“T-thank you,” Mingyu stuttered out, shuffling closer to Sana.

“You three escort Mingyu to his room,” Wonwoo ordered standing up, “I must talk to my father and my mother about this so we can decide how to proceed with this. Mingyu I will visit your room later to check on you.”

“Yes, your Majesty.”

As Wonwoo walked away and the guards helped Mingyu to his feet, he couldn’t help but think of the softness he saw in Wonwoo’s eyes.

***

After escorting Mingyu to his room, Jihyo and Jeonghan had gone to stand outside to guard the room, leaving Sana and Mingyu alone together. Sana had helped Mingyu bathe himself before she picked out a new robe for him to wear. Draping his old one over the back of a chair, she tended to his hands with ointment to soothe after his archery practice.

“My prince, do you wish for me to sew up your ripped robe,” she questioned carefully, “or do you wish for me to discard it completely?”

“I think it’s been tainted now after what happened,” Mingyu said with a slight shudder, “but Prince Wonwoo got it for me, wouldn’t be ungrateful to get rid of it like that?”

“I don’t think he would mind, the Crown Prince is quite fond of you,” Sana said with a knowing smile.

“No, he isn’t, I’m almost sure that he hates me.”

“Almost?” Sana had a playful glint in her eyes which made Mingyu blush.

“Well there are some moments where I think he might actually have a soft spot for me and genuinely enjoys my company but he only acts like that when he has to instead of because he wants to.”

“Okay, interesting,” Sana went to put away the ointment before coming to sit in front of Mingyu again, “I’m going to ask some questions and I need you to answer as truthfully as you can my prince.”

“Alright.”

“Has Prince Wonwoo talked to you at least once every single day since you have come to the palace?”

“Yes? I think he has.”

“Has Prince Wonwoo checked on you in the morning and night of every day?”

“Not directly every single time, but sometimes he asks Jeonghan and Jihyo how I am so I guess that is a yes.”

“Has Prince Wonwoo ever made you feel uncomfortable?”

“No. In fact, he makes me feel too comfortable like I’m a guest from a faraway kingdom passing through that he wants to impress for a one-time business deal before I disappear.”

“Oddly specific,” Sana giggled, causing Mingyu to as well, “Final question. Has Prince Wonwoo ever seemed like a cold person to you?

Mingyu thought of every time he had encountered or crossed paths with the Crown Prince since their first meeting. Even those times where he was ignored or Wonwoo seemed unhappy, the alpha had never seemed cold towards him despite his sharp eyes.

“Never.”

“Now Mingyu,” Sana started, going to take the ripped robe, “while I’m not close with Prince Wonwoo, I am close with his sister, Princess Heejin who I assume you have already met.”

“Yes, although we don’t cross paths often.”

“Well, my friendship with the Crown Prince’s sister has taught me that Wonwoo cares for you, and not only that but he respects you as well.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that if you bring up your feelings with the prince, he will listen to you and he will respect your choices to the best of his abilities. If you tell him how distant your relationship feels, then he will do all he can to close that distance.”

“Are you sure?”

“Certain.”

“But-”

The door creaked open as Jihyo and Jeonghan walked in and stood at either side of the door signalling the arrival of royalty. Seconds later, all three of the royal siblings walked into the room, with Prince Jeongguk at the front instead of Wonwoo.

“Mingyu, I heard what happened from my brother,” Jeongguk said as he brought Mingyu into a tight embrace, “I’m so glad you are okay now, I was so worried.”

“Jeongguk, let go of Prince Mingyu,” Heejin scolded, emphasizing the title prince, “Prince Mingyu needs some space,” she turned to address the omega in a gentle tone, “I too am glad you are okay and I want to apologise that you had to go through such a traumatic experience in our own palace.”

“It is fine princess,” Mingyu said with a slight bow of his head, “you are not at fault for what happened, only he is.”

“And he will be punished for it,” Wonwoo promised before turning to address the others in the room, “if you could all leave so I could be alone with my fiance.”

“May I ask a question first, your majesty?”

“Of course, Lady Sana.”

“What do you wish to do about the robes? I asked Prince Mingyu whether I should repair them or discard them, but he was reluctant to get rid of it since it was a gift from you.”

“It depends,” Wonwoo said, turning to Mingyu, “do you wish to get rid of them?”

“Yes but only if you allow me to-”

“You don’t need my permission for something like this. There will be many gifts from me in the future,” Wonwoo turned back to address Sana, leaving Mingyu flustered, “throw the robes away.”

“Yes, your majesty.”

Wonwoo waited for everyone to leave the room before kneeling before Mingyu, looking up at Mingyu with gentle eyes.

“How are you feeling my prince?”

“I’m feeling much better now, thanks to your care.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, what exactly happened with Sangbok? Did he lure you to the weaponry?”

“Actually, I was already there,” Mingyu admitted sheepishly, “I wanted to do some archery practise alone, and when I went to return the equipment, he was there and took advantage of the fact.”

“Why would you go alone? I would have told Jeonghan and Jihyo to stay with you if I knew you wanted to do archery. I would have even gone with you.”

“In absolute honesty my prince,” Wonwoo nodded gesturing for Mingyu to continue, “I was told to act delicate and graceful while I was here to avoid any doubts about my position here. Also, I didn’t want to annoy you more than I already have.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“My prince, it is quite obvious that you disapprove of our marriage agreement. Ever since I have arrived in Changwon, you have not attempted to get close to me or try to form a deeper relationship. I understand that this was your parents doing but I must admit that it hurts to see you disregard me constantly.”

Silence passed through them for a moment before Wonwoo took a hold of Mingyu’s hand and pressed a kiss to his palm. Shocked, Mingyu stared as Wonwoo stood up from his kneeling position to sit next to him on the bed.

“Mingyu, I believe there’s been a misunderstanding,” Wonwoo said with an amused smile on his face, “I thought that you didn’t want this marriage and were just going along with it because of your parents.”

“While that was true at first, after that first dinner I found myself falling for you,” Mingyu gave a small smile, “but then the way you reacted, I thought you had been forced into it.”

“To tell you the truth Mingyu, I saw you once when I visited Anyang for an official visit and I wanted to court you properly. When I told my parents about it, however, they decided to fast track to an arranged marriage,” Wonwoo scoffed, shaking his head, “I was so upset with them because it felt less like I had earned your heart and more like they had bought it and I was sure you resented me for this.”

“Far from it,” Mingyu said caressing Wonwoo’s face, “Just because we are already engaged, doesn’t mean you cannot court me.”

“Really?”

“Really,” Mingyu said with sparkling eyes, “in fact, now that you have brought up courting, I wish to see it before our wedding day.”

Leaning in slowly, Wonwoo stopped just a breath away from Mingyu’s lips.

“May I kiss you, my prince?”

“If you wish, my king.”

As their lips joined together in harmony, Mingyu felt warmth bloom in his chest at the thought of being able to experience the love of Prince Wonwoo of Changwon while Wonwoo rejoiced that Prince Mingyu of Anyang was truly his.


End file.
